


Expedition

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Cosmos stumbles upon a plant whose pollen has some... Side effects.A request from tumblr





	Expedition

It was an outing. Just a little excursion to see some of the wildlife on a nearby planet. Cosmos wasn’t originally sure of the idea, seeing wild creatures and plants that could very well be dangerous, but just knowing that Soundwave would love it made him more willing to go, and he did. He agreed.

They’d taken a small ship to the planet. A few seats with an auto pilot, so it was just the two of them, and Cosmos did take advantage of that by leaning on Soundwave when they sat in the long row of cushioned seats.

The trip itself was enjoyable, getting to see the planet gradually growing larger and more detailed. Cosmos saw such a sight often enough, but Soundwave wasn’t as accustomed and ended up gazing out the window with a shine to his visor, the planet reflecting against the red glass. Cosmos braced his chin against Soundwave’s shoulder and watched them descend as well, his conjunx idly stroking along the side of his helm.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this.” Soundwave said. He wasn’t usually expressive, but this time Cosmos could almost hear the smile in his voice. He responded with a static kiss from his faceplate to the side of Soundwave’s.

The shuttle rumbled and shook as it set itself down in a clearing surrounded by trees. Green engulfed all of the windows that lined the ship, swallowing them up in the nature around them. Soundwave could hear the sounds of the outside already.

The first thing to hit them when they stepped off of the shuttle was the scent. Rain, flowers, animals, a mix of all those that smelled acutely like a jungle. Soundwave was off inspecting things almost immediately.

He approached trees, plants, anything at all so he could look and see if there was something living in or on them. He found a multitude of different bugs and other small creatures that willingly crawled onto his servos and, much to Cosmos’ distaste, allowed Soundwave to more or less shove them in the other’s face in his enthusiasm to show him.

As curious as Cosmos was about the whole ordeal, the only real upside for him was seeing Soundwave so eager. For once, the flora and fauna was large enough to match their size and they didn’t have to worry about harming too much. Once during their trip, Soundwave even had an animal approach him. It was large and bulky with colorful plating, skin and horns, which it was more than happy to let Soundwave touch.

The one thing Cosmos took a genuine interest in, though, was a large, bulbous flower attached to a far too skinny stem that still managed to uphold it. The blossom itself was closed, but the underside of its petals were yellow, edged thickly with magentas and pinks. He reached out to touch it,

“Soundwave, did you see- ah!” His servo recoiled when on the first touch of the plant, a sudden cloud of bright pink dust erupted from the opening in the top of the flower. 

“Cosmos?” By the time Soundwave was at Cosmos’ side, the dust had coated the green mech then dissipated. Cosmos was inspecting his servos for any remaining powder. Soundwave took one of his conjunx’s servos and looked it over as well while he waited for a response.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” He brushed off some excess dust off of his chest. “You want to keep exploring?”

And they did. The two of them stuck together while they ventured out, further away from the ship. They stayed on the planet until their internal clocks said that it would be near sundown back in Cybertron, and they decided to head back.

It was only as the shuttle began to leave the planet that something started to go… Wrong.

Cosmos was leaning on Soundwave’s shoulder, as he had done before, but the other mech noticed something different.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Cosmos?” Soundwave said, nudging Cosmos off of him, “You’re frame is incredibly warm.”

“’M fine, I already told you.” He said as he fought to lean back on Soundwave, despite the other trying to push him to make him sit upright. 

Soundwave had a suspicion. He was lucky that he had downloaded a database on the wildlife they might encounter. He was trying to go through it, looking for the plant that Cosmos had found, when the other bot decided to press his frame up against his.

“Nnngh- Sooundy… Do you think we’d get in trouble if we- um…” Even in such a state he couldn’t bring himself to say it, but the way his servos had begun to wander Soundwave’s frame made him more than aware of where this was going.

“Cosmos,  _ please _ sit back.” Soundwave pushed against Cosmos shoulder. “I have reason to believe that the plant had some kind of effect on you.” He continued to go through the database  on his tablet. He knew that this was not Cosmos’ usual state, the mech would never request to interface in such a location.

Finally, the datapad showed an image of the plant that Cosmos had been more or less attacked by. A few paragraphs of text loaded in next to it and Soundwave held Cosmos to his seat with one servo, the other lifting the tablet to read it.

“ _ The pollen from species of plant may have effects on creatures that come in contact with it. Multiple animal species are known for taking advantage of the specific effects of this plant. The pollen has historically been used as a very powerful aphrodisiac, and can be dangerous if not used in small amounts.” _

Soundwave scrolled through the text even faster when he read ‘dangerous’.

“ _ The pollen can cause subjects to overheat if they are left untreated. The effects of the pollen wear off through either waiting or bringing the afflicted to climax. The parameters of both remedies vary by species.” _

He threw the tablet across the seats, the device bouncing harmlessly on the cushioning, the blue and white light from the screen casting a glow onto the wall and window. Meanwhile, Cosmos was squirming in his seat, Soundwave’s servo still pressed to his chest with his own servos weakly grasping at Soundwave’s arm. Soundwave could already feel the mech heating up.

He didn’t think. He didn’t have to, especially if it was a situation that could turn sour if he spent too long weighing his options. The trip back to Cybertron was fairly long, if all goes well then he could wrap this all up before they get back. And besides, the little huffing sighs Cosmos was making were too salacious to turn down. He could explain it all to him after they got back and this was over, Soundwave was certain that Cosmos wouldn’t understand anything in his current state of mind.

“Soundwave,” Cosmos whined, still refusing to say a word as to what exactly he wants. His vocalizer was already tinged with just a little bit of static, and it would have been unnoticeable if Soundwave wasn’t so attuned to Cosmos’ voice. Soundwave restrained a sigh as he moved his servo from Cosmos’ chest to the edge of the seat back, and his other to the lever on the side of the seat. In one quick motion, he pulled the lever and pushed the seat back, forcing the whole row of backrests to recline of fold the seat open, Cosmos falling back against it with a squeak. 

With the long seat opened like a futon, Soundwave moved Cosmos’ legs to lay out properly on it, his helm just a short distance from the wall. Soundwave kneeled between Cosmos legs and immediately dived down and disengaged his mouthplate to nip at his throat cabling. Cosmos let out a soft gasp that melted out into a quiet moan as he leaned into the touch. He wasn’t typically so vocal so early on, it must have been the pollen’s effects, Soundwave assumed.

The larger mech reached down to palm at Cosmos’ interface panels, as he usually did, only to find them already opened. Just a brush of his servo against Cosmos’ spike had him moaning and his hips chasing more friction. His field flooded with waves of delirious want and need, Soundwave almost felt guilty in latching their EMs together and feeding into Cosmos’, giving him exactly what he wanted.

Soundwave reached lower to Cosmos’ dripping valve and let his digit tips slide along it, teasing at Cosmos’ entrance before moving to rub around his aching anterior node. Just a few seconds of attention to that oversensitive nub had Cosmos overloading, clutching at Soundwave’s shoulders as he wildly rocked his hips down onto his servo. Soundwave’s digits were flooded with lubricant, the fluids dripping down onto the fake leather seating.

Cosmos quaked in the overload’s aftermath, legs still spread and valve still dripping for Soundwave. The latter mech wondered how many overload it would take to get the pollen out of his system, and if he overloaded so easily, would Cosmos be able to handle the stimulation?

The little, high pitched moans were what drew Soundwave in. The desperation in them, the begging tone, the way he sounded like he was both tired but full of energy. 

“Please,” Cosmos stretched the word and his body for Soundwave, arching his back, “I want your spike, please, Soundwave,” His voice only got quieter as he spoke, as if he was coming to the realization of what exactly he was saying and, of course, he was embarassed about it. 

Soundwave could tell that Cosmos’ vision was fixed or focused on him, seeing th effect of this plant he knew that the mech had probably already diverted the majority of his input processing towards tactile input, rather than visual. That explained why he was so needy for the other to touch him, and why he was so insistent on pressing up to every contact point he could get.

Seeing as Cosmos  _ was _ begging for spike, Soundwave heavily debated giving it to him. The only reason he hadn’t yet was because he didn’t know how many rounds Cosmos would want to go, or if the pollen might somehow affect him through such contact. For now, he slowly pumped his digits in and out of Cosmos’ valve. The slick shine of lubricant coated them, almost making them glow in the dimmed cabin of the shuttle. Soundwave brought his other servo to rest on Cosmos’ pelvic plating, just close enough that he could use his thumb to rub at the little mech’s pulsing anterior node. Just the tip of his thumb, circling around that bundle of sensors, had Cosmos crying out in another overload. Soundwave swore he could see the charge crackling along his plating and pulsing through his frame while he shook. 

The little bot let out a sob as Soundwave withdrew his servo, his digits buzzing with excess charge from the nodes inside Cosmos’ valve. Cosmos hiccuped and whined, hips twitching.

“How are you feeling?” Soundwave asked, unsure if Cosmos would hear or respond at all. His blue visor flickered, showing that he was at least paying attention to him.

“Mmm- it’s- it’s a lot, but I… Can you give me more? Please?” His voice was laden with static, resetting in the middle of his words. Soundwave responded with a small smile and the return of his digits, immediately finding and pushing up against Cosmos’ ceiling node. “Aah! That’s not- oh- not what I meant and you know it!” Nonetheless, Cosmos still reached down and held onto Soundwave’s forearm, not pushing him away, but not preventing him from pulling back either.

Evoking a whine from Cosmos, Soundwave pulled back momentarily. The smaller mech leaned forwards just enough to see that Soundwave was disengaging his spike paneling.

“Ohhh yes, yes, please!” Cosmos wiggled his hips in excitement and waited eagerly for Soundwave to fill him and  _ maybe _ quench the incessant heat that had found a home inside of him.

He cried out when he finally felt Soundwave’s spike push into his valve. Cosmos’ valve was  _ hot _ , it was almost unpleasant, but squeezing around Soundwave’s spike, the blue mech couldn’t find anything to complain about.

Soundwave was able to thrust twice before Cosmos was shuddering in a another overload that had his valve clenching down almost too tightly on the spike inside of it. Cosmos, after a few overloads, was shuddering and giving off small whines along with the heady scent of transfluid. His conjunx almost felt bad for him, he didn’t know if this experience was pleasurable at all. He didn’t have any time to contemplate when the smaller mech was weakly trying to grind on Soundwave’s spike again, and of course, Soundwave could never say no to him.

Soundwave buried his spike in Cosmos, their plating flush. Each thrust had sections of blue and white coloring, as well as the little red biolights that lined his interface equipment, peeking out from the sloppy folds of Cosmos’ valve. Every now and again, Soundwave would take a break from his regular, almost casual pace, to grind his spike as deeply into Cosmos’ channel as he could, quite certain from his partner’s reaction that he was hitting his ceiling node and possibly nudging against the entrance to his gestation chamber.

Another overload. And another. And another. Cosmos had collapsed into more overloads than Soundwave had the mind to keep track of before he had gotten one for himself. And the  _ sounds _ Cosmos made when he felt himself being filled up with hot, thick transfluid were divine and his stout digits scored down Soundwave’s plating to make sure that he wouldn’t forget.

Even after both of their climaxes ebbed, Cosmos held Soundwave down against him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his legs around the other’s waist as he pressed his faceplate to Soundwave’s neck cabling. His voice came out in little whimpers and keens, Soundwave continuing to grind his spike into him. 

The time between Cosmos’ overloads lengthened, making him take longer to climax after each one. Finally, when Cosmos cried out and overloaded as Soundwave spilled another load of transfluid into him, his optics pulsed bright and his whole frame went taut before he collapsed back onto the seats, chest heaving as he tried to cool himself.

“How are you feeling?” Soundwave asked, vocalizer sounding more worn than it had any right to be. Cosmos nodded with a sigh and released his overly tight grip on Soundwave’s arm,

“Better,” He breathed out in between his panting.

Soundwave leaned back, off of Cosmos, so he could better see exactly what mess they had to clean up before the shuttle landed.


End file.
